1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with means for outputting information every one line after another and allocating well-proportioned and equal spaces between groups of outputted information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent development in electronic technology, typically in semiconductor integration technology, has made it possible to produce various apparatus in place of a conventional mechanical key-input typewriter, such as an electronic typewriter provided with a function to edit input data in addition to a conventional typewriter function, a word processor with a versatile function and the like.
An apparatus having a column layout function is known among these apparatus, which can make, for example, well-proportioned tables with equal spaces, e.g., three spaces allocated between adjoining columns by merely inputting the most lengthy word, phrase or numeral of each column.
The conventional column layout function, however, performs allocation of spaces between adjoining columns always by inserting the same amount of space. Therefore, if for example, the number of columns on one line is small or the length of column is short, space is left at the right side of the line so that the column layout is not made well-proportioned. If wider space between columns is desired, it is necessary to input additional spaces after the most lengthy word or numeral in each column.